


Coldest Winter

by Snakegrin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Winter Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakegrin/pseuds/Snakegrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who the hell is Scott?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crawl

When he opened his eyes, everything was dark. Brown eyes shifted around until a light came on overhead and the sound of heels clicking echoed through the vast chamber. Blonde curls danced in and out of the light before a woman appeared. If he thinks about her face hard enough, he can remember things here and there about her — she is the aunt of someone that he used to love. Fingers run through his hair and he’s forced to look up at her and he wonders if her smile has always looked so predatory. 

“Scotty,” she says in a voice that should sound sweet, but only makes his stomach twist into knots. “You have a new assignment.”

The monitor that dropped down was always surprising and he stared at it in silence as a face appeared on the screen. There was something eerily familiar about this man’s face and about the way he looked that made some part of Scott freeze up. He swallowed and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut as he looked back up at the woman. “Who is he?”

She looked down at him, eyes gleaming with malice. “Chris Argent. He is a former arms dealer who decided to get out of the business. We need him removed.”

Scott nodded and began to push himself out of the chair — after long hours like this, it always felt so weird to move around. Kate guided him to the door and pushed it open to reveal a large room that was filled with workers. He glanced around and could tell that he knew some of the faces, but none of the names. The armor that he needed was waiting for him on the outside and it was on in record time. Kate watched in silence as the boy turned into a soldier before her very eyes. There was only one thing missing and she would take care of it soon. Once Scott had his armor on checked his weapons, she called over a young witch that had joined the organization when it first started. “Wipe him before the mission. I don’t want him getting compassionate on us.”

Lauren nodded as Kate walked away and turned to face Scott. Wiping minds was always weird because of how delicate the human mind was. She’d been wiping his memory for years and she wondered just how long it would take for the man to be lost under the weight of the soldier. Her hand found its way to his head and with every word she mumbled, she could see the person fading from his eyes. Soon there was nothing but a warrior left inside and once it was done, she removed her hand and took a step backwards. He pulled his mask onto his face and headed towards the teleporter that would take him to his destination. 

“Preparing to eliminate target,” he said in a voice that sounded cold and hollow, which was just how Kate liked it.

**-Ω-**

Beacon Hills high was gathered in order to celebrate the recipient of the Scott McCall High Honors Award. It was an award given to one student in their junior year that showed outstanding care and concern for other students, as well as being the top ranking student in their class. This year the award would go to one Liam Dunbar, who had been voted for by almost every student in the school. As he walked up to accept the award, his eyes scanned the crowd and he could make out the faces of his pack smiling at him. Allison and Derek stood at the front of the group with Stiles, Malia, and Kira standing around them. 

Melissa stood at the podium and she smiled at the boy who’d become another son to her before pulling him in for a tight hug. “Scott would be proud of you.” she whispered into his ear. 

“It’s weird seeing him up there,” Stiles said with a nod towards the stage. “He was a angry kid like two days ago.”

“Death changes people,” Derek said with a shrug. “Liam always said that he wanted Scott to be proud of him and I think he’d be proud of this.”

There was a silence that came over the group that Allison interrupted when her phone rang. She offered everyone a smile before she moved outside of the auditorium to answer it.

“You’re going to be late, aren’t you?”

Chris laughed from the other side of the line. “Just by a few minutes, but I’m stilling coming. You okay?”

“Fine,” she said to quickly for it to be true. “This whole thing just feels weird. He should be here to see this.”

“He should be,” he agrees in a voice that is so quiet that it barely even registers. He prepares to tell her that he’ll see her soon when a loud thud interrupts him. “What the hell was that?”

“Dad?” Allison questions as he hears him grunt. “Everything okay?”

There are many things inside of Chris that demand that he lie to his daughter, that he tell her everything is fine and he’ll see her in a few minutes. However, he has learned over the years that being honest is better — it helps save lives. A hand ripped through the roof of his car and grabbed his steering wheel. “Track my location,” is the last thing he said before dropping his phone to reach for his gun. 

Three warning shots fired into the air, but that didn’t stop the hand that completely ripped out the wheel and then retreated. Chris pushed the door to his car open and rolled out onto the hard pavement below. It took time, but he managed to stand and point the gun at the person slowly coming towards him.

“Who are you?” The former hunter asked as he puts his finger on the trigger. 

No answer and he watched as the figure pulled something off their hip. A pin fell to the ground and then a small green object flew in his direction. His eyes widened at the sight of the grenade and he rolled out of the way just as it exploded. Chris sat up and tried to stop the ringing in his ears and the black dots that danced in his field of vision. Clawed fingers grabbed his throat and he could just barely make out glowing red eyes from behind the mask. He reached out to try and force the hand off of his throat, but it wouldn’t budge. Had it not been for the arrow that whizzed through the air, he would have been done for. 

Loud howls pierced the air and Scott glanced back at the sight of people approaching. He dropped his target and slashed at his throat, watching as blood trickled down from the wound. The solider presses a finger to a spot on his armor and he vanished in a spark of light.  
Derek Hale charged forward with his claws out and his eyes gleaming blue, he’d been prepared to strike until the man that had attacked Chris vanished into thin air. Lydia pushed past him and kneeled down beside Chris. She began mumbling out the words to a healing spell as the remaining members of the McCall pack arrive. Allison sat next to her father and grabbed his hand, promising him that everything would be alright. 

Liam and Malia sniffed the air while Kira checked the area for clues. Stiles was talking to his dad and asking him to bring medics with him. 

“Do you have any idea who that was?” Allison asked once his throat was repaired. 

“No,” he coughed. “They had glowing red eyes though — they were an alpha.”

Derek squinted. “I’ll check in with some of the alphas in the area. Laura will probably want to hear about this too.”

“We’ll get them dad,” Allison swore with a nod. “We’ll get whoever the hell did this to you.”

Allison helped her dad to his feet and Derek was on his left, offering his shoulder to the former hunter. Chris grunted as he stood up and prepared to speak, only to have a bullet fly through his chest. A gasp escaped Lydia, but she couldn’t put a barrier up fast enough to stop the other two bullets that shot through the air. Derek gripped Chris and glared up at the direction from which the attack came— his eyes locked onto a black figure. “Kira, they are on the third building to the right. You, Allison, and Liam can stop him.”

“I need to stay with—“ she was cut off by Derek.

“We’ll take care of him, just find who did this.”

She nodded and prepared for the battle to come. 

**-Ω-**

Scott stared down at the scene and put his gun away. It took three shots, simple and clean to take care of his target. The group that appeared wasn’t much of a threat and now he needed to return back to base. He turned on his heels and an arrow was what greeted him, he caught the tip between his fingers before it could do any damage. His eyes locked onto the three people in front of him and he wondered why they all looked so familiar. Allison loaded her bow and aimed at the masked figure. “Who sent you?”

No response. 

Liam didn’t see much of a point in asking again and shot forward with his claws extended. If anyone had been watching, it would have been unclear how the young wolf ended up on the ground, but there he was. If Kira hadn’t stepped in when she did, his throat would have been sliced open. Her katana clashed with a pair of claws and she made brief eye contact with whoever was behind the mask. Pink lips curled into a smirk as sparks of electricity began jumping off the sword. A burst of lightning struck Scott’s chest and sent him flying backwards. 

Smoke bellowed up from the black armor on his chest and he lowered his hand to the knife at his waist. There was no point in letting any of them live now— his thoughts came to a halt when he heard a buzzing in his ear. “Do not engage,” the voice said. “Return to base.” His hand moved instinctively and he blocked a slash that was aimed at his head. He met Kira’s gaze and noted the electricity that surged through her blade. Given that he’d already gotten a taste of her power, he pushed her back and began making his retreat towards the edge. Arrows flew and he dodged them easily, his eyes locking onto the archer.

She looked familiar— all of them did. Scott grabbed a black canister from his waist and tossed it forward. When it opened, a black cloud of smoke erupted out. Allison charged forward through the darkness and when she could see, he was gone. Down below, she could see Derek holding Chris and trying to shake him back to life. “I’ll find who did this.” she mumbled through gritted teeth.


	2. The one that got away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soldier claims two more victims and the pack steps up.

Noshiko stepped into her home and shrugged out of her jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Since the death of Scott McCall, she had been busy. There was a void left in town when the young alpha past and she tried to fill it by keeping supernaturals around the town in check. It hadn’t been easy, but three years was more than enough time to figure out exactly what each group needed. Ms. Yukimura took a step into her living room and reached down to grab a note that her husband left behind when she noticed that she wasn’t alone.

She straightened slowly with note in hand and tried to act as if everything was normal. Light steps echoed from outside of the house as she headed towards the kitchen and she grabbed her phone, sending two text messages as quickly as she could before a knock came to her door.

There were numerous possibilities as to what was happening. It could have been hunters who had seen her working or maybe a pack that mistook her for a threat. Slow graceful steps were taken towards the door and when she arrived, she opened it slowly to find nobody there. A shiver traveled down her spine and she turned around to find a masked man standing in her living room. The mask on his face did nothing to hide the red in his eyes and it all clicked into place. “You’re the one who attacked Chris.”

A gun was pointed in her direction— something that she’d dealt with many times before. Being nine hundred gave her a lot of time to see how humans used guns and how to properly deal with them. Three shots were fired and all of them were blocked by black hands, Noshiko offered the masked man a smirk as her Oni materialized in front of her. “I don’t fight alone.”

Two of the shadowy fighters charged forward with swords raised and eyes glowing yellow. If this hadn’t been a dangerous situation, Noshiko might have been impressed at how easily the masked man seemed to avoid her Oni’s attacks. However, now wasn’t the time and she needed to find a way out of the house. If the house was surrounded, it meant that everything inside was probably being monitored, she’d have to find a way out that didn’t involve coming into contact with the masked man. This would not be easy, but it wasn’t impossible either. Her eyes wandered to the stairs of her home and she charged forward, ducking a clawed hand that was aimed at her throat. After ensuring that her third Oni was guarding the stairs, she headed for a room at the end of the hall.

Pushing the door open, she stepped inside to grab a black staff from the wall. She’d given Kira her sword, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have other ways of defending herself. A twinge of pain shot through her body and she knew that her Oni were gone. It would take time for them to reappear so she’d have to do this on her own. Noshiko stepped out of the room and stared at the figure that stood at the opposite end. She slowly began spinning her Hanbo and inhaled a sharp breath. There was no time for hesitation or doubt— the kitsune sprinted forward with her eyes trained on her prey. While she couldn’t admit it, she was partially excited. Finding a strong opponent was rare these days.

-Ω-

“Kira!”

She wasn’t listening and had no intention of stopping as she rushed towards her house. Kira had been in the middle of visiting Chris when Noshiko’s text came through. “I need help.” Her mother wasn’t the type to ask for help and that was how she knew that something was wrong. She didn’t get within two steps of her home before a bullet fired at her feet. Men dressed in all black materialized out of thin air and aimed their guns at her. On a list of things that she didn’t feel like dealing with right now, this was most certainly number one. Sparks of electricity jumped off her skin as she reached down for her katana and she shifted, preparing for battle.

The two arrows that shot past her and into the throats of two soldiers helped her know she wasn’t alone. Allison, Derek, and Liam stood behind her and she offered them a half smile before her attention was back on her home. If she focused hard enough, the sounds of her mother’s harsh breathing became clear. “We need to do this fast.”

Each member of the group prepared and attacked as quickly as they could. Derek and Liam got in close and slashed every throat they could. Allison fired arrows at everything in sight— it was a nice release for the anger that had taken nest in her chest. These guys were probably connected to whoever attacked her dad and that made it all the better. Kira was slashing anyone that got in her way as she advanced towards the door, both her eyes glowing orange. Bodies fell left and right and thing seemed to be going well— until everyone noticed how it seemed that the soldiers didn’t end. If one fell, two more would appear to take their place.

Derek growled as he snapped a neck. “I hate magic.”

Everyone wanted to agree, but their attention quickly shifted when a body flew out of flew out the second story window. Kira’s eyes widened at the bruised body of her mom falling through the air and she scream broke through her lips. Derek leapt up and caught Noshiko, landing on the ground and checking for signs of life. “She’s okay— I can hear her breathing. We need to get her somewhere safe.”

High above, Kira could make out a figure standing in the window of her home. It was the same man that had attacked Chris— if her need for revenge had outweighed her concern for her mother, she might have attacked him. However, all it took was once glance at Noshiko’s form and the Kitsune knew they needed to retreat. “Let’s go.”

-Ω-

Scott watched as the group left and leapt down from the second story. “Did you retrieve it?” The black box in his left was answer enough for the voice in his ear to laugh which meant that he’d done good work. This mission, while it might have seemed like another attack on a powerful figure in town was actually a little more than that. Kate needed something else— tails, he can barely remember her saying. Either way this was done and now it was time for the next part of the mission. He traded in the case for a gun and headed into the glowing portal that had appeared to his left.

When he reappeared, it was on top of a building that felt familiar. Scott slipped off the roof and took a look at the back of the place. There was a door and a few windows— which meant that he had options. Once he made a choice, he reached down to his waist and grabbed two silver orbs. He leaned down and cracked the door a few inches and tossed one of the orbs inside. The explosion was quick and he rose up, moving pass the door. Smoke and burning flesh greeted him on the inside and Scott glanced around for the sight of anyone living. While the explosion had done its job, it wasn’t big enough to handle the whole job. 

People were going to come and he needed to do this as quickly as possible. As he walked over burning bodies, a hand grabbed his leg and he could make out a name on his shirt. Stilinski. He paused for a few minutes— there was an image in his head, a kid he used to play with who had the same name. No. He had never been a kid, Kate made him, built him this way there was no way he could have known this person. He pulled his leg free and walked to a holding cell, his eyes landing on a smirking man inside. Scott ripped the door off and pressed his hand to his ear, signaling to Kate that his job was done. A portal opened to their right— the man stepped through, but Scott paused glancing over his shoulder as a person stepped into the doorway of the burning building.

“Dad?” He called out into the flames. “Dad?!”

An image shot through Scott’s mind and he finds himself standing in the middle of a school and the man is there, smiling at him. He’s surrounded by the people who have been trying to stop Kate’s plans and for some reason— he knows them all. Who are these people and why does he know who they are? They’re targets; he reminds himself, things to be killed. He is back in the sheriff department a few seconds later. He moves through the portal as the boy screams about his dad.

Who is he? A question that he needs answered and a question that would change his life.

-Ω-

“The sheriff is dead and the whole station is burning.” Derek closed his phone and glanced around the circle, clearly unsure of how to proceed. When Scott died, he tried stepping up; being a leader and it didn’t work out. Kira and Allison took to it a lot more naturally than he did and they lead the pack in place of Scott. However, this was too much to ask of them. He looked at the group, preparing to speak when Kira spoke up.

“How did Scott do it?” She asked, looking up from the ground. “How did he keep going?”

“He just did." He responded. "Nobody ever really knows how he did it.”

Kira glanced over at Allison. “Then we have to it too. We keep going and we figure out who is behind this.”

Derek smiled to himself as he nodded. Scott would be proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. It took me a while because school and my lack of muse, but updates should be more regular now. Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but a lot happened so. 
> 
> Thanks to my friend Riddhi for reading and giving me feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Not sure how long this will be, but, we can find out together.


End file.
